Happily never after
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: PRIMERO DE LA SERIE: IRROMPIBLE. Demasiado cansada de las continuas humillaciones a las que la sometía su esposo, Candy decide abandonarlo. Solo que esta vez será para siempre. ¿Qué piensa ella mientras deja atrás su vida? Songfic creado para la Guerra Florida 2016. El primero de la serie llamada: Irrompible. El nombre de la canción es: Happily never after.


_**HAPPILY NEVER AFTER.**_

 _ **POR LU DE ANDREW.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Ya basta, Candy! ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus continuos reproches! ¡Sabías muy bien con quien te casabas, no me vengas ahora con estúpidos celos!

-¡No son "estúpidos celos"! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Tan poco respeto me tienes? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota? Sé muy bien que debes tener admiradoras, incluso comprendo que tienes que hacer escenas románticas con tus coprotagonistas, Terry, eres el actor de moda, pero...esta ya es la tercera vez que te encuentro en una situación tan íntima con Susana, ¡se estaban besado, por Dios! ¡Y en mi propia casa! Eso sin mencionar la aventura tan sonada que mantuviste hace dos años con Karen Kleiss, me humillaste públicamente, y cuando me aseguraste que ibas a cambiar, te creí. Pero esto ya es el colmo...

La rubia dio media vuelta hacia el armario, en esa ocasión de alguna extraña manera, después de presenciar el engaño de su esposo, se sentía demasiado tranquila. Le molestaba que Terry, a quien había amado desde que lo conoció hacía seis años, y con quien se casó un año después, la creyera tonta al decirle que lo había malinterpretado y de paso la culpara por su fracaso matrimonial. Le decía constantemente que debido a sus absurdos celos, veía cosas donde no había nada.

Pero ahora ya no importaba. Los había encontrado besándose, y acariciándose por encima de su ropa, en su propia casa donde estaban celebrando una fiesta, con cientos de invitados; los cuales por la reacción que tuvieron al darse cuenta que ella estaba buscando a su esposo, ya sabían lo que pasaba. Así, dos horas después de tragarse su orgullo y despedir a los invitados; se encontraban como siempre en una batalla campal. Solo que en esa ocasión, por primera vez por en cuatro años, no lloraba.

Abrió el armario y sacó tres maletas de gran tamaño.

 _ **"Ya no quiero más esto, dijo, mientras arrojaba el anillo al suelo."**_

Con calma lo miró a los ojos, él la observaba mientras entornaba los ojos. Ya sabía lo que Terry estaba pensando. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo?

 _ **"Se dice a sí misma: Ya te has ido antes"**_

 _ **"Esta vez te irás de verdad te lo aseguro"**_

Sin tomarlo en cuenta, comenzó a meter sus pertenencias en las maletas. Terry se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación.

-No empieces con lo mismo Candy, sabes bien que no te irás. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes...olvidar todo? Nunca más volverá a pasar, cariño. Sabes muy bien que eres a la única a quien amo.

Cerró con parsimonia las valijas, ignorándolo por completo. Después de llamar al mayordomo y pedirle que bajara dos maletas, se dirigió a él.

-Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo...y espero que firmes el divorcio si no quieres verte envuelto en un gran escándalo. - Eso provocó la ira de su esposo.

-¿¡Quién crees que eres para amenazarme!? ¡No pienso rogarte, Candy! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Piensa lo que haces, regresarás de nuevo, ahórrate la humillación y a mí la pérdida de tiempo! ¡Y no te buscaré! ¡Serás tú la que vendrás arrastrándote pidiéndome perdón!

Ella lo miró con sus ojos color esmeralda, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, pero también de una determinación que nunca había visto antes. Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, ya no tenía caso ofenderse por lo que decía. Ya no más.

 **" _Y él gritaba algo más."_**

 _ **" Ella arrastraba la maleta por el camino, hacia la entrada"**_

 _ **"Nunca había llegado tan lejos"**_

 _ **"Normalmente esto sería, la vez que ella, le permitiría hablar sobre marcharse"**_

-Candy no te vayas. No lo volveré a hacer, amor. Anda, deja el teatrito, eso déjalo para mí. Yo soy el actor, ¿recuerdas?

Pero había cierta incertidumbre en su voz, ella no lo volteó a ver como en otras ocasiones. Continuó caminando siguiéndola hasta la calle.

 **" _Mientras ella entró al coche dijo:"_**

 _ **"¡No! Así nunca seré feliz"**_

 _ **"Esto no es para mí"**_

 _ **"Porque finalmente, sé que merezco algo más después de todo"**_

 _ **"Nunca dejaré otra lagrima caer"**_

Él la miraba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que observaba y presenciaba. ¿De verdad lo dejaría? Eso no podía ser cierto, ella lo amaba, y él... bueno, simplemente pensó que siempre estaría para él, sin importar lo que le hiciera. Por supuesto que la quería, pero era hombre y las mujeres simplemente se ofrecían a él como fruta. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No. No podía abandonarlo, ella le pertenecía.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que el sonido del portazo, lo hizo brincar. Así fue como la vio partir. Completamente incrédulo, entumecido, atónito, se sentó sobre los escalones. Ella se había ido.

 _ **"Mientras ella se alejaba conduciendo, comenzó a sonreír"**_

 _ **"Se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo"**_

 _ **"Manejó por millas sin destino alguno"**_

 _ **"Preguntándose por qué se quedó en semejante abnegación"**_

 _ **"Se estaba riendo acerca de la manera en que él le gritó"**_

 _ **"Mientras ella arrastraba su maleta por el camino"**_

 _ **"Hacia la entrada..."**_

Condujo el resto de la noche y parte del día siguiente, deteniéndose solo para tomar café. El atardecer se hizo presente, se dio cuenta que había manejado por horas y se hallaba a las afueras de Chicago. Aparcó en el acotamiento, a unos metros estaba un merendero. Recargándose en la camioneta, observó el cielo azul, la puesta del sol era increíblemente hermosa, sintió una paz repentina.

 _ **"He terminado, he terminado. - Dijo - Estoy cansada"**_

 _ **"Estoy libre, estoy libre, tan libre"**_

 _ **"Libre de sentir lo que siento"**_

 _ **"Respira un aire que nunca había respirado antes"**_

 _ **"No quiere más dramas. ¡Ya no más!"**_

 _ **"Porque dice: ¡No! Así nunca seré feliz"**_

 _ **"Esto no es para mí"**_

 _ **"Sé que merezco algo mejor después de todo"**_

 _ **"Nunca dejaré otra lagrima caer..."**_

El viento sopló llevándose el dolor, el color celeste del horizonte, le dio tranquilidad. De pronto, su estómago le recordó que no había probado alimento en todo el día. Subió a la camioneta, y al echar a andar, notó que una llanta se había ponchado. Con resignación y agradecimiento por tener algo más que hacer aparte de pensar, buscó el gato hidráulico y la llanta de refacción. Esta última le costó trabajo bajarla, estaba más pesada de lo que esperaba. A ese ritmo, el merendero tendría que esperar, y junto a él, su hambre voraz.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

La voz del desconocido hizo que levantara la vista de la llanta que iba rodando hacia el auto. Un desconocido muy guapo, por cierto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos celestes, los que le recordaron el hermoso cielo que había observado minutos antes. Y sin saber por qué, sintió confianza de él.

-Creo que soy un poco inútil en esto. - Comentó cohibida.

-No hay problema. - El desconocido le sonrió y se puso manos a la obra. - Listo. Si sigues por el camino, en el siguiente pueblo te parcharan la llanta. - Comentó él mientras se limpiaba las manos con una franela.

-¿Cómo se llama el pueblo?

-Lakewood.

-Bien. Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

-Tal vez invitándome una taza de café.

-¡Genial! Yo muero de hambre.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

-Y, ¿A dónde te diriges? - Preguntó él, sonriendo de lado. - Por cierto, soy Albert. - Le extendió la mano y la apretó ligeramente.

-Candy. - Contestó ella estrechando su mano. - Y...en realidad no tengo un destino fijo, pero pienso establecerme en un lugar agradable.

-Lakewood es un lugar agradable. ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy enfermera. Solo que después de mi matrimonio dejé de ejercer.

-Vaya, así que eres casada. ¿Y tú esposo?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Él notó su incomodidad y dejó el tema por la paz. Era una mujer hermosa, pero no se había equivocado al verla por primera vez. Su mirada mostraba cierta tristeza, y se sintió más intrigado por ella.

-Entonces eres enfermera. En el hospital del pueblo están solicitando enfermeras para el área de pediatría, tal vez si conoces el lugar te guste y decidas quedarte.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

-No me mires así, ojos bonitos. No estoy coqueteando contigo ni nada por estilo, es solo que mi tío el doctor quiere a alguien de confianza y estoy seguro que tú serás ideal para el puesto. Yo podría darte una referencia. - Ella parpadeó con incredulidad.

-Pero apenas me conoces.

-Y me inspiras confianza. Además, sé que te llamas Candy y que tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida.

-Eso no puede servir para...

-Escucha, ¿qué te parece si mientras cenamos te describo el pueblo y así decides qué hacer? Además, si no te gusta el lugar o el empleo, puedes emprender tu camino e iniciar en algún otro lugar.

-Creo que lo pensaré.

Guiñándole el ojo le abrió la puerta para que entrara al lugar. Nunca había conocido a alguien así. En el mundo de Terry todo era desconfianza y egoísmo puro. Se dijo que aceptaría la propuesta de Albert, no perdía nada. El cielo le había enviado a ese hombre para ayudarla, lo sabía, un completo extraño le ofreció su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, salvo una taza de café, le había ofrecido empleo y un lugar agradable para vivir. Y con su frescura y soltura la hacía sonreír y sentirse a gusto.

-¿Albert? - Lo llamó antes de arrepentirse mientras seguía a la camarera hasta su mesa. Él se detuvo abruptamente. - ¿Y en donde viviré?

Él sonrió ampliamente y la guío hasta la mesa, invitándola a tomar asiento.

-Buena decisión pequeña. Conozco una casa en el centro del pueblo que sería ideal para ti...

Así, mientras escuchaba la descripción del que sería su hogar, sonriendo para sus adentros, Candy pensó:

 _ **"Sé que merezco algo mejor después de todo"**_

 _ **"Nunca dejaré otra lagrima caer."**_

¿ **FIN**?

 _ **Jelou, jelou! Miren quién llegué! Acá les traigo este songfic inspirado en la canción de mis musos, The Backstreet boys, Happily never after. Es el primero de la serie que titulé: IRROMPIBLE. Hay otros dos, uno de Terry y el otro de Albert. Los estaré publicando en los siguientes días..**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, ya saben, queja, duda, comentario, y tomatazos si quieren, un review plissss!**_

 _ **Por otro lado, aclaro que no he abandonado la cuenta de Wattpad, seguiré ahí y aquí en FF, porque hay quien no puede o no le gusta leer por allá. En este cuenta de FF, sólo publicaré esta serie songfics, y el fic "La voz de mi corazón", puesto que no repetiré todas mis historias que tengo en Wattpad aquí y viceversa, mi idea es crear historias nuevas para cada plataforma.**_

 _ **Las quiero harto!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
